The overall goals of Administrative Core of the Center are to ensure that 1) the Overall Center aims are achieved in a timely manner, 2) scientific productivity is maximized, and 3) a new cadre of scientists is developed that will advance the mission of the Center well beyond the funding period. Our long-term goal is to extend this Exploratory Center to a Center of Excellence. We have assembled an exceptional multi- disciplinary team of Center Faculty to execute the aims of the Administrative Core to promote and improve the health of individuals with complex multiple chronic conditions. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1. Provide oversight of all Center activities, including: 1) coordination and integration of the Center's faculty, staff and resources; and 2) monitoring the Enrichment Program, Analytics Core, and Pilot Administrative Core. 2. Facilitate communication among the Project PIs, mentors, and faculty affiliates, as well as networking and collaboration with the larger UI research community, other funded Centers, and NINR. 3. Promote sustainability of the Center by developing institutional support, other NIH and external funding/support, interdisciplinary collaborations, leveraging old and building new research resources (e.g. data repository), developing and implementing a logic model for sustainability, and creating a University Leadership Committee for Center Sustainability. 4. Support the evaluation of the Center through a multi-layered evaluation process that includes internal oversight, an in-depth evaluation plan carried out by the University of Iowa Center for Evaluation and Assessment and inclusion of an external Evaluation Consultant as a member of the External Advisory Committee. To accomplish these aims we have created an Administrative Core structure with Center Staff, an Internal Executive Committee (which includes a lay person with consumer perspective on managing multiple chronic conditions), an External Advisory Committee, and a University Leadership Committee on Sustainability to ensure sustainability. Furthermore, to benchmark progress and identify areas for improvement, we have enlisted assistance from the University of Iowa Center on Evaluation and Assessment. .